


Animal Print

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Kylux, Furry, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Hux Dresses Up For Kylo, Hux has a cat, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Millicent Hux - Freeform, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Kylux, Senpai Notice Me, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, same sex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Kylo Ren loves his General Hux, but sometimes he gets a little upset, at the lack of attention Hux gives to him. They're both busy and tired a lot, however, so he supposes the lack of affection is only natural.They're in a rut, and he's not sure how to break out of it.However, he's lucky in that, sometimes, inspiration comes from the most unexpected sources.





	Animal Print

Ren sat across from Hux, trying to concentrate on his data pad but continually finding his gaze drawn to the redhead.

He was going through papers, mumbling to himself and scratching his pen along the surface.

Ren enjoyed spending time with Hux, and being near him, but sometimes it felt as though Hux could care less whether he was present at all. He was always busy, always working on something or other, and lately it seemed as though both of their workloads had spiraled out of control.

So Ren tried to be quiet, and unobtrusive, when Hux allowed him to sit in his quarters. But it was hard. Kylo Ren was a very sexually charged person, and being near Hux without engaging in some 'recreational' time drove him crazy.

But it wasn't even so much about the sex, it was the lack of physical attention in general. Hux was not by any means a physically demonstrative man, and often rebuffed Ren's attempts at showing affection. 

Ren watched now, somewhat angrily, as Hux's cat, Millicent, jumped up on Hux's lap. 

It was odd, and sad, for Ren to acknowledge to himself that he was jealous, yes, JEALOUS, of Hux's cat. But it was the truth.

No matter how busy he seemed to be, Hux always seemed to have time for Milly. Petting her, feeding her, saying sweet things to her . . . 

Yes, it was jealousy.

As he watched, Hux began stroking behind the car's ears and humming softly.

Kylo looked back down at his pad, roiling inside. He waited until the cat had tired of Hux and jumped down, and an idea came into his head.

He set his data pad down and stood up quickly, moving towards Hux with lightning speed.

Hux exhaled a loud grunt as Ren jumped firmly into his lap.

"What are you _doing_ ", Hux demanded in a breathy gasp, the air having been knocked out of him. The force of impact had also knocked several of Hux's important papers to the floor, annoying him even further.

"Getting close to you; what does it look like?"

Hux took both hands and gave Ren a hard shove, dumping him on the floor.

"I've asked you not to bother me while I'm trying to work," he said, standing up. He collected his papers and went into the bedroom, leaving Kylo still on the floor, looking dejectedly after him.

Eventually he picked himself up, deciding that he may as well go and make himself a snack. As he passed by the open bedroom door, he couldn't help but look in and see Hux sitting on the bed, surrounded by his papers--

\-- with Millicent curled contentedly on his lap.

Ren sighed as he made himself a sandwich. He decided to ask Hux if he wants one, too, but passing the bedroom now revealed that he was on a Holo-call with one of his Lieutenants.

So Kylo sat at the kitchen table and chewed his sandwich slowly, sighing to himself.

A few minutes later Hux came out of the bedroom with his coat and hat on, and his data pad in hand.

"I've got to go my my last meeting. I'll see you later, alright?"

Ren nodded, hoping that Hux would at least give him a kiss goodbye.

Instead, he headed towards the front door, stopped to stoop over and scratch Milly behind the ears, and left without another word.

Ren finished his food and then gathered his things. Instead of waiting for Hux, he thought he may as well go back to his own quarters.

After all, it's not like Hux would notice, either way.

\---

Later that night, just before Ren thought about retiring for the evening, there was a knock on his front door.

Ren grumbled and got up to answer it.

He was surprised when the open door revealed Hux, standing there with a smile, and a small bag.

"What are you doing here?", Ren asked as he let Hux in.

"Well, IF you don't mind, I thought I'd come spend the night at your place for a change."

"You want to stay--with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Ren shrugged. He headed into his bedroom, and Hux folllwed behind him.

"What about the cat? Won't she be lonely without you?"

Hux shook his head as he sat down next to him.

"She'll be fine for one night. Besides, she said that you were feeling down, and that I should come see you."

"Milly actually spoke, and told you that?", Ren asked him skeptically.

"Don't act like I'm crazy, here. I never question you when you tell me that THAT speaks to you, do I?", he asked, gesturing towards Ren's Darth Vader helmet in the corner.

Ren scowled. "That's not the same thing."

"Well, regardless, here I am. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to Force-pull it out of you?"

Ren uttered a small laugh. 

"So you can force-pull now, can you?"

"I'm a man of many talents," Hux said. He leaned towards Ren with his hand outstretched and his eyes closed.

"You think -- you think I don't pay much attention to you anymore. And it worries you. You see how busy I am, how busy YOU are, and wonder if maybe we made a mistake, to believe we could make a relationship work."

He withdrew his hand, and sighed.

"I don't think we made a mistake. I think I adore the holy hells out of you, Lord Ren. Even if I don't say it all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Ren hugged him, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek.

Hux smiled and patted his back.

"Okay; now that we have that resolved, there's one more thing we need to talk about: Millicent."

Ren looked at him quizzically.

"What about her?"

"Well, Kylo, its more than a little obvious you just don't like her. Which I really don't get; she tells me all the time how much she loves YOU. But then I thought, maybe you're just not a cat person in general."

Before Ren could affirm or deny Hux's statement, the redhead stood up with a grin.

"I think I know how to change your mind, though."

"How so?"

"You just lay back and relax; I'm going to step into the refresher for a few minutes."

"For?"

"You'll see," Hux said, still holding on to that odd smile before disappearing behind the door.

Ren waited what seemed like a long time before he started to get impatient.

"Did you die in there?", he yelled.

The door creaked open just a crack.

"When I come out, you've got to promise not to laugh."

Ren tilted his head, confused.

"What are you talking about? Why would I laugh?"

"And you've got to swear never to say anything about this, to anyone. If you do I'll destroy you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now are you coming out here or not?"

Hux stepped out of the bathroom door, and Ren's jaw dropped in amazement.

He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting fishnet stockings that went from his boots to his thighs. He had on what looked like a leather leotard, tied up at the sides with multiple laces. He also had on a pair of detachable cat ears, orange, sitting on top of his hair. On his hands, he had on a pair of orange gloves that were made up to look like paws. And, perhaps most amazingly of all, he had painted his face. He had on a blood-red lipstick over his full lips, he had blackened his nose and drawn meticulous whiskers across his face. When he turned to the side, Ren could see a detachable tail positioned on his behind.

"Do you like it?", Hux asked, lowering his voice to a seductive purr. Ren just nodded, unable to speak. He was aware that he still hadn't closed his mouth --

\-- and he was also aware that he was currently sporting the biggest, most _confused_ erection he had ever had in his life.

Hux noticed and licked his lips as he approached the edge of the bed. He began crawling towards Ren on his hands and knees.

He put his hands on Rens thighs and smiled up at him.

"Can the kitty sit on your lap?", he drawled, and Ren nodded eagerly. Hux purred and crawled achingly slow up Rens legs, sitting with his knees on either side of Ren's hips.

Meowing, he began to kiss and nibble Ren's chest, working his way up to his neck, and eventually his face.

His hands were kneading playfully at the bulge in Ren's pants, pawing it like a cat. Ren began to squirm underneath him.

"Do you want to play with the kitty now?"

Ren nodded again, still at a loss for words. Not that he had any need for them; his body was doing all the speaking necessary.

\---

An hour later found them both limp and exhausted. What remained of Hux's costume lay in tatters along the floor, having been ripped off by Ren in his impassioned frenzy. The only thing that remained intact were the ears, which Kylo now reached out and touched lovingly.

"You make a really good cat, Hux. I think I'll talk to Snoke about changing your job description."

Hux rolled his eyes and cuddled farther into Ren's warmth.

"I already told you, if you tell anyone about this, I'll end you."

"Not even Millicent?"

Hux raised himself up and looked at him.

"Does that mean it worked? You like cats now?"

"I don't know--I think I'd need a few more sessions to be truly convinced."

Hux rolled his eyes and turned over on his side. He reached up and pulled off the cat ears, laying them on the nightstand.

"Then you'd better be the one supplying the gear. You ruined this suit; do you have any idea how expensive it was?"

"YOU ruined my body. All these scratch marks--do you have any idea how expensive this body is?", Ren asked him playfully.

"Shut up and go to sleep, nerf-herder."

So Ren yawned and closed his eyes, silently planning what outfit he was going to buy for Hux the next time.


End file.
